Rainbow Dash (EG)/Gallery/Sunset's Backstage Pass
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Equestria Girls arrive at the festival EGSBP.png Applejack "sleepin' under the stars!" EGSBP.png Sunset "this festival is about one thing" EGSBP.png Equestria Girls looking at Applejack EGSBP.png Sunset and Pinkie's friends laughing EGSBP.png Applejack "less laughin' and more gaffin'" EGSBP.png Applejack picks up refreshment cooler EGSBP.png Rainbow runs past Sunset with a paddle EGSBP.png Rainbow Dash excited for the festival EGSBP.png RD accidentally hits Sunset with paddle EGSBP.png Sunset looks annoyed at Rainbow Dash EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer in stinging pain EGSBP.png RD "I'll be more careful from now on" EGSBP.png Starswirled Music Festival entrance lines EGSBP.png Sunset and Pinkie Pie standing in line EGSBP.png Sunset sees Rainbow Dash in another line EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer starts to get impatient EGSBP.png Sunset joins her friends in the festival EGSBP.png Applejack "we'll see ya back at camp" EGSBP.png Equestria Girls roasting marshmallows EGSBP.png Sunset and Pinkie returning to the RV EGSBP.png Rainbow Dash greets Sunset and Pinkie EGSBP.png Rainbow Dash asking about the concert EGSBP.png Equestria Girls feeling awkward EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer walks away in anger EGSBP.png Rainbow Dash runs past Sunset again EGSBP.png Rainbow excited for the festival again EGSBP.png Rainbow hits Sunset with paddle again EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer in stinging pain again EGSBP.png Rainbow looks remorsefully at Sunset EGSBP.png Equestria Girls walk to the music festival EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie pointing at the entrance lines EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie jumping for joy EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie speeds off toward the lines EGSBP.png Twilight sees Sunset trailing behind EGSBP.png Festival entrance lines on second loop EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie "you come to this line often?" EGSBP.png Sunset confused as to what's going on EGSBP.png Rainbow Dash calls out to security guard EGSBP.png Sunset and Twilight join their friends EGSBP.png AJ repeats "we'll see ya back at camp" EGSBP.png Rainbow runs past Sunset yet again EGSBP.png Sunset and Rainbow both look excited EGSBP.png Rainbow hits Sunset with paddle third time EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "thank you!" EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer winces in pain again EGSBP.png Sunset smiling after being paddled EGSBP.png Rainbow apologizing to Sunset again EGSBP.png Rainbow walks away with awkward blush EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer enters the festival alone EGSBP.png Pinkie and friends see Sunset go alone EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer sees her friends behind EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie calling out to Sunset Shimmer EGSBP.png Equestria Girls worried about Sunset EGSBP.png Equestria Girls roast marshmallows again EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer returns to campsite EGSBP.png Equestria Girls see Sunset returning EGSBP.png Equestria Girls giving judgmental looks EGSBP.png Rainbow Dash howling like a wolf EGSBP.png Sunset sitting down with her friends EGSBP.png Applejack "Pinkie Pie's been actin'" EGSBP.png AJ "any idea what might've happened" EGSBP.png Equestria Girls looking at crazy Pinkie EGSBP.png Sunset looking surprised at Pinkie Pie EGSBP.png Rarity asking Sunset about the concert EGSBP.png Sunset walks away from her friends EGSBP.png Equestria Girls watch Sunset walk away EGSBP.png Girls look at each other in disapproval EGSBP.png Twi, AJ, and Fluttershy eating breakfast EGSBP.png Rainbow runs past Sunset fourth time EGSBP.png Rainbow excited for the fourth time EGSBP.png Rainbow hits Sunset with paddle fourth time EGSBP.png Rainbow Dash looking at angered Sunset EGSBP.png Rainbow remorseful for the fourth time EGSBP.png Rainbow apologizes for the fourth time EGSBP.png Sunset in the festival entrance line again EGSBP.png Equestria Girls sleeping inside the RV EGSBP.png Equestria Girls feel the RV moving EGSBP.png Equestria Girls outside broken-down RV EGSBP.png Twilight and Sunset stare at each other EGSBP.png Twilight and Sunset "done this a lot" EGSBP.png Twilight and Sunset "you've made your point!" EGSBP.png Applejack explaining the RV situation EGSBP.png Applejack "he'll need cash tomorrow" EGSBP.png Girls and RV on the side of the road EGSBP.png Rainbow Dash excitedly holding a paddle EGSBP.png Sunset runs past Rainbow with her journal EGSBP.png Rainbow hits Sunset with paddle 18th time EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer in stinging pain yet again EGSBP.png Rainbow remorseful for the 18th time EGSBP.png Rainbow apologizes for the 18th time EGSBP.png Sunset "no, Rainbow Dash, you won't!" EGSBP.png Rainbow Dash stunned into silence EGSBP.png Rainbow Dash slowly backing away EGSBP.png Equestria Girls at the festival at sunset EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie "the only person besides you" EGSBP.png Pinkie "same place doing the same thing" EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "every day is the same!" EGSBP.png Lyra and Bon Bon pass by holding hands EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "it goes round and round" EGSBP.png Sunset chases after the festival artist EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "we've got a clue" EGSBP.png Equestria Girls behind the stage crowd EGSBP.png Equestria Girls gasping in shock EGSBP.png Pinkie "must be a last-minute addition!" EGSBP.png Sunset trying to see past her friends EGSBP.png Rainbow Dash "they lost their voices!" EGSBP.png Rainbow "they gotta be using magic!" EGSBP.png Applejack "that or vocal processing" EGSBP.png Rainbow Dash "they wouldn't!" EGSBP.png Rainbow Dash "of course they would" EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer gasping in shock EGSBP.png Sunset shocked by the Dazzlings' return EGSBP.png Dazzlings giving a concert at Starswirled EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "seriously?" EGSBP.png Rarity "kind of samey-samey" EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "behind the time loop!" EGSBP.png Rainbow Dash "what are we gonna do?" EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer thinking of a plan EGSBP.png Sunset "we have to get backstage" EGSBP.png Twilight Sparkle "only good for day two" EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer getting exasperated EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie "V-important-P to me" EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "the key is getting past" EGSBP.png Snails in front of the security guard EGSBP.png Twi, RD, Fluttershy, and Rarity worried EGSBP.png Pinkie confidently approaches the guard EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer holding Pinkie back EGSBP.png Sunset "let me come up with a plan" EGSBP.png Sunset "no distractions, no detours" EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer notices Pinkie is gone EGSBP.png Sunset "walking off while I'm talking" EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie "was it an orange cat?" EGSBP.png Equestria Girls trying to warn Pinkie EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie "what was her name?" EGSBP.png Equestria Girls kicked out of the festival EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie feeling ashamed EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie "I guess I don't got this" EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie whimpering with shame EGSBP.png Sunset and Rainbow cross paths yet again EGSBP.png Rainbow Dash excited for the 19th time EGSBP.png Rainbow hits Sunset with paddle 19th time EGSBP.png Rainbow looks remorseful for the 19th time EGSBP.png Rainbow runs past Sunset 20th time EGSBP.png Rainbow excited for the 20th time EGSBP.png Sunset dodges Rainbow's paddle swing EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "not today!" EGSBP.png Sunset running up to her friends EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie speeds past her friends EGSBP.png Equestria Girls left in Pinkie's dust EGSBP.png Applejack "you two have fun now!" EGSBP.png Sunset, Pinkie, and PostCrush in front of cheering crowd EGSBP.png Rainbow pulls Fluttershy by the wrist EGSBP.png Equestria Girls see Sunset and Pinkie on stage EGSBP.png Equestria Girls dancing to True Original EGSBP.png Smoke and fireworks envelop the crowd EGSBP.png Crowd cheers for PostCrush, Sunset, and Pinkie EGSBP.png |index}}